(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved small size air compressor and particularly a small size air compressor equipped with radiator.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Air compressors known in the art, such as the one disclosed in Taiwan patent application No. 086211875 xe2x80x9cMulti-functional air compressorxe2x80x9d mainly consist of:
a motor to supply power output is fixedly located on a mounting board and has a spindle with a front end attached to a gear to drive a driven gear located beneath;
the mounting board engaged with a cylinder body having two round ports for holding and mounting the motor and driven gear;
the driven gear which is a positive gear has a concentric shaft extended from an inner end surface to mount on the mounting board and an eccentric shaft engaging with an aperture located at one end of a linkage rod;
a piston has the periphery coupled to a seal ring and a lower end pivotally engaged with an upper end of the linkage rod for receiving the transmission from the linkage rod to move in the cylinder body to compress air; and
the cylinder body for housing the piston to compress and discharge air.
During air compression processes the piston moves in the cylinder to compress air. The cylinder will generate heat because of the motion of the piston. For a small size air compressor to deliver high pressure air, the piton has to move very fast at very high frequency in the cylinder. As a result, even more heat will be generated. If the heat generated in the cylinder not being dispersed effectively and timely, the mechanical parts might be damaged and broken down. It will impact the operation of the air compressor.
Accordingly, the primary object of the invention is to resolve the foregoing disadvantages. The invention aims to provide an improved small size air compressor that has a radiator mounted to the cylinder for effectively dispersing the heat generated by the air compressor during operation to avoid cylinder overheat and to maintain proper operation and achieve optimal effect of the air compressor.
The foregoing, as well as additional objects, features and advantages of the invention will be more readily apparent from the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.